uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll
This strange race of almost bestial beings hails from one of the strangest regions in Uthrandir. Unlike many of the other races the Trolls found their homes in the Mushrooms Forests of Pedalle, a continent of islands surrounded by a deep ocean. It was in this place that the Trolls first learned the elements of society and technology, how to create fire and cook their food. The Gnomes also originate from this place, and so the Trolls early on found a symbiosis with this spiritual and mystical race. The Trolls would provide the brute force for the Gnomes to help with labour and farming, while the Gnomes would watch out for intruders and plan what to do. This time of peace and prosperity could not last forever, however, and as the two races developed some members of each race found themselves questioning whether things should remain as they do. During a terrible period known as the Mushroom Wars by many the Gnomes and Trolls found themselves at odds with each other. No longer were the Trolls content to simply do what the Gnomes told them. No longer were the Gnomes content to have to put up with their helpers arguing with them constantly on what was fair, and giving in to the threat of violence from a physically superior race. Through the use of magic many Trolls were put into mindless slavery, their minds wiped clean so that they could better serve their Gnomish masters. Violence spread through the forest like wildfire and soon many of the ancient clans were at each others throats. The war was so frantic and monstrous that none could predict the doom that awaited them. The Great Eruptions brought an abrupt end to the Mushroom Wars and destroyed much of Pedalle, scattering its inhabitants into the sea and chewing up the land in fire and ash. Great swathes of forest burned as the molten fire cascaded from the burning mountains destroying all in its path. The two races had no choice but to flee, and flee they did. Away from their homeland in great numbers they fled their death. Many were killed as they tried to escape, reduced to ash by swirling clouds of superheated gas. By the end only a few remained in their homeland, holding on to what they held dear. But other dangers awaited them as they fled. Sub-Races Forest - The skin of these Trolls is a variety of browns, pinks and purples that help them to camouflage in their native homeland. Mushrooms are often seen sprouting from them akin to those found in the Mushroom forests that make their homes. They have larger feet than the other types of Troll to help them traverse the forest floor and their eyes are often shades of deep brown or blue. Cave '''- Dark skins of greys and browns are common for these Trolls that make their homes in the deep recesses of the world. They are incredibly strong and have fists like iron that they use to mine away the rock and ores deep underground. Their eyes are much larger than the other Trolls and have bigger pupils to help them see in the dark. Floppy, disc shaped ears are also a common trait of these Trolls. '''Tundra - Pale white, blue and grey are the colours of these Trolls that live in the icy tundra and frozen forests of the world. A thick coat of natural hair covers them from head to toe that keeps them warm in even the coldest area. These are often the smallest of the Trolls, their diminutive stature helps them to avoid unnecessary heat loss in the freezing air and water of the icy regions in which they live. Physical Description Age: At birth a Troll is already fully formed. Throughout its life it merely grows in size until it is around 30 Soli old, at which point the growth simply stops. However fast they grew in the first 30 Soli of their life determines how large they are, but they seldom grow bigger than a very large Human. They can live for many decades after they cease growing, but are often killed before then due to their incredible weakness to disease. Height: Trolls often stand in a slouching position or bent over. Many believe that they actually can't stand straight upright and so estimate their height from their highest point, rather than the top of their head. Usually this is somewhere around 6 ft tall, but occasionally this differs greatly. A few only grow to be 4 ft tall and are considered oddities, but are nonetheless thought of as kin. Weight: Tales and rumours of immensely fat Trolls have occasionally been one of the many humorous things included in drunken tavern stories and nightime tales. However, it is in fact very rare for a Troll to become overweight due to their constant activity. Many are seen as hyperactive and few are ever able to concentrate on one thing for a long time. This has led to a misconception that Trolls are stupid... which is only true for some. Garments: A large variety of clothes are worn by Trolls of varying shape and size. Mages wear robes and hood, though often they wear armour over this as Trolls make excellent battlemages. Most of these require special tailoring to accommodate their size and shape, so only a few shops ever truly sell clothes fashioned for Trolls. Most of their garments are simply bits and pieces of other clothing, giving them the appearance of shabbiness. Appearance: There are a few different types of Troll, each with its own distinct look. This is mainly due to the regions in which they emerged, but is sometimes a result of a rare phenomenon which causes their skin to be a motley of a few different types. Category:Troll Category:Races Category:Server Lore